Kiss From A Rose
by Tiger5913
Summary: Based on purinpuff's Midnight Mole; in his clan of ninjas, Kenji is accepted by all the others... except from the one person that he wants it the most. [Keniko, Kenji x Uriko]


7/17/02

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them though I wish I did! *waggles eyebrows mysteriously* Gee, what I could do with them… *eyes glaze over* The song "Kiss From A Rose" belongs to Seal, so don't sue me! ^^0

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Alica Tylon, AKA, purinpuff, The Raptor Chic, RAYClovis, Natasha, Expert Predator, kitty girl, Flyby, and you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to ~ purinpuff, for letting me write this songfic based on her wonderful Midnight Mole fic. Thanks, girl! ^.^

****

Bloody Roar: Primal Fury

Kiss From A Rose

By Tiger5913

The youth's face was twisted in confusion. "But I don't understand, Prince Cronos. Why would the killing scare her? No one else here is frightened by it."

The person being spoken to shook his head in pity at the naïve nature presented, and replied matter-of-factly, "Because, Ryu, she's not used to it. What else? I doubt a young lady like her has seen people get slaughtered right before her eyes. She's traumatized by the show, and since you were the one that performed the killings, she's probably scared that you'll do the same to her."

The Young Dragon blinked and stared at the older boy blankly. "She said that she dreamed the other members of the clan, as moles, were killing her. And she also said that I'd probably enjoy killing her too, even though I told her I wouldn't like it in the least bit…" he released a helpless sigh. "How do you think I can convince her that I won't?"_  
_

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.

"Why are you so intent on persuading her, Ryu?" Prince Cronos grinned and nodded knowingly. "Ah, of course, because you're infatuated with the girl. You _do_ like her, don't you? That's why you want her to accept you so badly."

"A-accept me?" The teenage boy seemed equally bewildered and intrigued with the concept. "I want Miss Uriko to accept me…?" He glanced down briefly at his hands, and spied the hint of blood residue staining the hard-to-reach corners tucked underneath his nails that took longer scrubbing to get rid of. He thought of the young girl that had been his daily companion for the past few weeks, and how he enjoyed being with her all those times. When they had sparred together, her sheer determination to keep going even if he won her amazed him, and he pondered if she would be allowed to join the clan. She showed exceptional fighting skills, and although she was female, perhaps his master would see past her gender and invite her in their close circle of trained clansmen.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know, that when it snows…

"Thinking about her again, are you not?" Cronos giggled at the lost look in the young ninja's eyes, and tapped his fingers on his chin in an amused motion. "Ahh, this must be sheer delight for you, a first-time love! Tell me, Ryu, does she make your heart pound frantically everytime she smiles at you? Do you look at her and think about kissing her sweet lips?" He guffawed when the dark-haired youth glanced up at him with silent wonder and in his expression was the innocent confirmation of the prince's spoken assumptions.

__

"Yes, I do think about her a lot." The clan's heir openly admitted with a nod for emphasis. "And those other things you said too… I thought about kissing her and also, that dream! Remember my dream? She's on my mind a lot! But… but what does that mean?" He folded his arms over his chest with a truly perplexed look on his face. "I'm confused, Prince Cronos. Do you think you could please help me? You know about this a lot more than I do, so maybe…" Both hope and plea aligned his features as he listlessly trailed off.

My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

The older boy shrugged casually, and advised, "Like I told you before, you have to claim the lady before someone else does. It's a wonder that no one has taken her from you yet, such as that quack doctor of ours, for instance." His face clouded over momentarily at the mention, but then he wiped all traces of his feelings away, and resumed a nonchalant expression. "You have to mark your territory! Make sure that everyone knows the girl belongs to you! Do you understand what I am saying, Ryu?"

__

"But, um, she doesn't belong to me, prince." The Young Dragon insisted with a slightly remorseful shake of his head. "Uriko is my friend. And, and I think the others don't bother her because she doesn't talk to them. I think she doesn't want to talk to them, because she doesn't like any of our clansmen. She only talks to me, which is weird, don't you think?" He seemed puzzled at that thought. "But why me? She seems to really dislike Master Bakuryu, especially, and she always begs me not to go out whenever I'm given an assignment."

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

"Tsk, tsk," Cronos wagged a single finger at the confused boy. "Don't you get it yet? She pleads for you to stay with her because your killing people scares her. She doesn't want you to leave, and come back with blood all over your hands. She doesn't want to see that, because it's what frightens her about you. True, you two seem to be rather good acquaintances, but there is a part of you that she fears, and that's what is keeping her from fully accepting you." He shrugged casually, and continued, "She probably thinks you're an evil person to go out and slaughter nameless civilians."

__

"E-evil?" The youth's face crumpled into a devastated look. "B-but I'm good! I do whatever Master Bakuryu tells me! I obey, I do everything right, so… so why would she think I'm evil?"

__

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you, _so much he can say.  
_

The prince rolled his eyes impatiently. "Oh, must I explain this to you yet again, Ryu? She is **scared** of you, boy. You frighten her. She is distancing herself from you because she is scared of what you would do to her. I'm sure that she doesn't want to be killed like those others you slaughtered 'with such liquid ease', as I heard one of the other clansmen said about the last mission. If you want her to not be afraid of you anymore, you have to do what she wants, prove to her somehow that you wouldn't hurt her like she's afraid you will."

__

"But… how do I do that?"

"I don't know!" Cronos was visibly frustrated with this extreme case of naïveté being displayed, and he ran a hand through his pale hair to try and relax his agitated nerves. "Maybe you can convince her if you spoke against Master Bakuryu and sided with her or something like that! How should I know?" He grumbled irritably while the boy was pondering his words of advice. "Hrmp, these young fools they make me deal with…"

Ooh, you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby…

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.   


"B-betray Master Bakuryu…" the clan's heir began to shake his head, seeming stunned as if the mere concept was ridiculous and unthinkable to actually be executed. "I can't do that. I, I have to obey him and follow his every order until I become the leader of this clan…"

"Honestly, Ryu, you are so mindless sometimes." The prince chided, his lips curling into a snarl of disgust. "Why don't you try thinking for yourself for once? Do what you want, instead of always following orders from your _master_." He said the reference with an edge of mockery, and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I wish to retire to my quarters now. Go off, young Ryu, and remember what I told you about your friend. It won't be long before the others will take notice to her, so you had better put your claims on what's yours as soon as godly-given possible."

__

  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know, that when it snows…

The Young Dragon nodded, and left the room; Cronos sat back in his comfortable cushy chair, and shook his head in pity for the boy's unbelievable innocence when it came to situations outside of the clan. It wasn't that he truly wanted to help the ninja out, but rather he was interested in seeing what would happen if his advice was actually taken seriously. He had certainly never met this lady that was staying in the same vicinity as him, and his curiosity was pricking at him to wander around and catch a glimpse of her. Nodding in self-confirmation, the prince arose from his seat, intending to do so when the first opportunity came, and he knew that his father would be pleased if he returned home with a mate.

_But, I have to make sure Ryu doesn't captivate the girl before I get the chance to win her heart and bind her to me,_ he thought as he devised a plan.

*****

Gotta get outta here before I feel even more suffocated… The anxious Uriko Nonomura glanced around the hallway cautiously before stepping out of her room, and proceeding down a path most familiar to her. She knew that it would lead outside, granting her the freedom she wanted, needed in order to not lose her sanity, and completely lose it after just doing nothing but stay in her room all morning. Fear kept her inside; she constantly pierced the door with a sharp glare, and anticipated one of the clansmen to come in and kill her off, the way she had envisioned in her horrifying dreams.

The young heir, the boy that she had befriended and gotten along so well with for the past few weeks, she trusted him the most, yet now she was afraid of him as well. After witnessing how easily and undisturbed he seemed as he ruthlessly slew the civilians during that one certain mission of his, she lost the courage to merely meet his eyes. She was scared of what she would see in them, would they hold the look of a gentle, caring friend, or would they appear soulless and dead, with only a hint of fiery red anger that fueled him to kill? As much as Uriko liked and enjoyed spending time with him before the slaughtering incident, she realized that she would never think the same of him again.

My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

_Oh, Kenji…_ She groaned inwardly. _Why did they have to drag you back and do this to you? Darn those rotten people…_ The braided girl continued walking quietly, and behind the turned backs of other clansmen that she spotted in the rooms aligning the hall, she managed to slip outside undetected. Though no one had paid the least bit of attention to her, she had a gut feeling that the master Bakuryu knew and could see every slight bit of her movement. He seemed to always know what she was doing, and it made her feel uncomfortable that someone was watching her in secret, keeping an eagle eye as if to make sure she was not doing anything inappropriate…

Uriko visibly relaxed when she reached the little garden a little ways deep in the back portion of the Tylon building; the musky scent of newly blossomed flowers were always welcomed to her senses. And until now, as she glanced at the tiny droplets of water dangling from the petals of several daisies, she was not aware of the fact that it had rained earlier in the day. Being cooped up in her room really isolated her from all that was going on outside in the rest of the world, she realized, and she was the one that turned herself into an outcast.

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom…

Sigh… Oh well, just as long as I can be alone, I don't care where I have to be, even if it does mean being stuck in my room all day. The girl thought stubbornly, her facial features forming a determined look as she crossed over to the single stone bench in the middle of the garden, and gingerly sat down on her usual side. She peered around, and took in the sights, delighted by the view of all the colorful flowers dotting the ground, taking a special note of the budding new roses that grew in a bed closest to where she was currently resting. The crimson red petals were also glimmering with remains of the previously falling rain, and sunshine reflected a brilliant gleam that made her eyes squint reflexively.

_See, if Kenji really understood the gentleness and beauty of this world, I bet he wouldn't have the urge to kill people anymore…_ she brooded, reaching her hand to the rose that she had locked in her view. The side of her index finger gently grazed the soft petals, feeling the smoothness caress her skin, and she smiled at the serene setting surrounding her. Only here could she forget about the ugliness going on within the place that she presently stayed at, and could pretend that she was free to go about where she pleased. The garden reminded her of the one that had been at her school, and she fondly remembered it was where she and her friends peacefully ate at lunchtime.

__

A light hits the gloom on the gray…

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  


"Miss Uriko?" A voice quietly spoke, tentative and hesitant, as if sensing her anxiety and didn't want to frighten her into running off in fear of the speaker.

Her head whipped around to identify the newcomer, and by instinct, she immediately arose and got behind the bench, almost like she was using it to protect her from the boy standing in front of her. "…Kenji. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on another one of those… 'missions', or assignments, whatever you call 'em?" The corner of her mouth lifted into a twisted, unreadable look, the results of her weak attempt at smiling.

He shook his head. "No, I don't have a mission today. But maybe my master will assign me one tonight, after the clock strikes twelve. That's the best time to venture out, when it's harder to be detected." He grinned faintly, presumably trying to reassure and change her suspicious and fearful opinion of him on his role outside of the Tylon building.

__

  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray…

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

The girl took a few steps backward as she stated, "…And then you'll go out and kill more people, right? Is that all he tells you to do? Kill people? Why? Why does he do that? For what reason?" Her tone began to grow slightly hysterical the further along she went with her inquiries, as she was desperately trying to get an explanation from him that justified his murderous actions. "Why… How can you do it, Kenji? How can you end someone's life when you don't even know how important that person might be to others? What if it was your brother? Would you kill him too?!"

By now, tears of frustration and sorrow were sliding down her cheeks, and overcome with emotion, she collapsed to her knees, a very sudden motion that startled the confused Kenji into jumping slightly. He watched her curiously as the young female curled her knees up to her chest, bury her face out of his sight, and then she wrapped her arms around herself, resembling a little closed-in ball. Her shoulders shook as she cried, occasionally emitting a loud sniff that signified how deeply he had affected her, and he felt strangely moved by her display of affection.

__

  
...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray

"Miss Uriko, why are you crying?" The ninja questioned, starting to feel a bit concerned about her when she remained in the same position for a countless period of time. She truly confused him a lot, this girl who had entered his life just a short while ago, and made more of an impact on him than he ever would have thought. The thought of her crying in sadness being caused by something he did made him become a bit depressed, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just see her smile again. When she did not reply, a frown marred his eyebrows, and he walked over, bent down to her level, and tapped her arm gently in silent inquiry. "…Uriko? Did I make you sad?"

Uriko raised her head slightly, and he could spy the moisture dripping soundlessly from the outer corners of both of her eyes. "I'm-I'm sad that this bad stuff happened to you. I mean, you were so different before you were dragged back here. It's like you lost that part of yourself when they brainwashed you, and I'm afraid that you'll never get that part back, that you'll be like this for the rest of your life. Wh-when I saw you kill those people, it-it scared me a lot. I-I mean, I told you recently that I started having dreams where a mole comes to kill me, and sometimes I wonder, what if you are that mole in my dream? Would you kill me, Kenji? If…if your master ordered it, would you… would you obey him?"

I've …been kissed by a rose on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.

  
Her question made dizziness cloud his senses; of course, his master would never order him to kill Uriko, an innocent bystander that done neither him nor the others any harm, right? But then again, he remembered the particular mission that turned her against him, when he had slain more people than he could keep count on, without even knowing if they were involved in his assignment's business. And not to mention he had looked to her with unmerciful eyes too, and he chillingly recalled that time, he had considered eliminating her as well.

"I…" Kenji wasn't sure how to answer her, just glanced down at his hands shamefully, and caught a faint red stain on his palm. Remembering the berry that he'd gotten from the prince to give to the girl, he smiled, but then his face fell as he considered something. After a bit of pondering, he realized that he could not tell for sure if the stain truly came from the berry, or if it originated from the blood of his most recent victims. His expression crumbled, and he hung his head, in which at that very moment, Uriko straightened up a bit and peered at him curiously. "Kenji?"

You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain. 

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

"I…" he stammered, still uncertain how he should reply to her previously asked question.

"Kenji," she began, looking at him seriously. "Is… is your master more important to you than I am? I mean, we've become pretty good friends since we first met, and we spend a lot of time together. We're only apart whenever you get assigned a new mission, but other than that, you and I never leave each other's side." She sighed when he gazed at her blankly, and slapped her hand to her forehead as she struggled to find the courage and ask what she truly wanted to know. "OK, I guess I'm confusing you. Kenji, what I'm trying to ask is…" she bit her lip in anxiety. "Do you… do you care about-no, for, do you care for me?"

"What… do you mean…?" He seemed perplexed by her inquiry, and frowned as he pondered her words inside his head, trying to find out what she meant by the question.

__

  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know, that when it snows…

"Do you… Do you care about me enough… Would you protect me from your master if he wanted to kill me? If you had to, would you choose him, or me to be your first priority? Would you make sure that no one hurt me if it meant disobeying your master?" She looked at him pleadingly, inwardly hoping that he did indeed cared about her enough to make sure she would not be harmed by any of the other clansmen even if they were under the order of their master. She needed to know just how strong and deep the bond between her and Kenji ran, and if he granted her silent wish, then it meant there was still hope for him to regain his former self of humanity.

The youth was quiet for endless moments, and as time dragged on, a cold chill crept into her body, and her mind tried to shut out the taunting voice that danced in her head. It provoked her, chanting that there was no possible way he would ever severe the ties he had with his master just to see to her own well-being. She chewed on her lower lip, and unknowingly began to wring her hands in her lap, an action she underwent whenever she was nervous, and she impatiently awaited his reply. Finally, he glanced up and met her eyes, and a resignation shone in his pupils, a sparkling glint that winked at her, and fueled the dying embers of hope that had been burning inside her.

__

  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

"Yes, I care enough." Kenji just said that single phrase; while nodding enthusiastically in confirmation, unsure of what other things he needed to voice to convince her. He didn't know what else to say, but it seemed as though she didn't need any further words of comfort, because she all of a suddenly threw launched herself at him. She brushed open his arms with her own, and flew at him; the only reaction that the stunned boy had was to enfold her into his embrace, baffled as to what ignited her action. Perhaps the simplest answer was all she needed to trust him again, and the girl snuggled her face into his lean, muscular chest, inhaling his special, personal scent.

Uriko raised her head and peered at him, adoration in her eyes. She smiled, and his heart hammered frantically, making him wonder why and how she had invoked such a reaction from deep within his body like such. Her white frolic was pressed so securely against his own yellow ninja gi, and her heart-shaped face presented itself to him blatantly. She held a slight pout on her expression, and he was starting to feel the same urge he had before the last time he wanted to and had been thinking about kissing her. He remembered what she said last time, that if he wanted to, all he had to do was ask her first… but to even gather up the courage to make those words spill from his mouth…_  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah…_

Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the gray.

"Kenji," she purred, making his toes curl at the huskiness in her voice and he shivered when she pursed her lips and cutely batted her eyelashes at him. "Kiss me."

"U-Uriko?" He stuttered, as nervousness suddenly pitting itself into his stomach, and also his throat went dry at her request. "B-but, what if someone sees us, and tells my master…?"

"Oh phooey, what can he do to us?" Uriko insisted confidently, grinning as she proclaimed, "You and me, together we can't be beat." A sly smile quirked at the corner of her mouth, and an intent look was in her eyes as she beckoned him over with a crook of her finger. "Now why don't you just come here and kiss me and let that shriveled up fossil 'disapprove' all he wants… he's just jealous."

__

  
Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  


Much to Kenji's own astonishment, he found himself nodding in agreement to what she said, and by some unknown instinct, he suddenly pounced on her, covering her form with his. He clumsily pressed his lips against hers, and the cool rhythm of his breathing grew harsher and erratic when the boy began to explore her physical features with his hands. She elicited a mewing sound from her throat, and it encouraged him to continue what he was doing; he grew bolder especially when she started mirroring his actions and familiarized herself with the aspects of his body as he was doing with hers. Both teenagers, caught up in their passionate embrace, didn't retract from their position until several moments later, and only for the purpose of the young ninja grabbing a hold of her single article of clothing, and stripping her from it.

They fell back into their previous frolicking action, and time lost all sense as the events were being playing out the same way Kenji had pictured in his dream. The two youths gave themselves to each other, a nonverbal confession of the feelings that they had kept hidden inside, waiting for the right moment to be released and take its toll. Back in his headquarters, the clan's leader Bakuryu sat atop his throne of power, unaware of the ongoings that was occurring with his heir, so smugly certain that everything would proceed according to his plan. He didn't think that the foolish little girl could possibly do anything to hamper or disrupt the smooth flowing of the preparation for his clan's future.

__

And now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray  


Hours later, dusk was descending as Kenji poked his dark, tousled head into the hallway that led down to his companion's room, and peered around, keeping his eye out for anyone that was in the area. When it was safe to make his presence known, he snuck in, holding onto Uriko's hand as he guided her back to her sleeping quarters, and made sure that no one had seen them. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before waving slightly as he securely closed the door behind him, then crept away from her location. He had to forcefully wipe the smile away from his face that was previously caused by the girl, and the faint fluttering in his heart made him feel like he could levitate.

Recalling their shared events in his head, the young ninja ducked his head to hid the grin and undeniable joy forming over his expression; he re-adjusted his clothing to insure that nothing seemed questionable about his appearance. Shrouded in the shadows over in the corner, a pair of eyes watched the boy head for his own room, while an annoyed snarl rippled through the air. Stepping out into the light, Prince Cronos felt his facial features twist into a feral scowl, and he turned around to proceed back to his quarters. Angry curses filled his mind as he scolded himself for not acting sooner, and the fire of jealousy burned vilely in his throat at the thought of the Young Dragon claiming the sweet, beautiful maiden that should have been for him.

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray…

****

Author's Note: Waah, this is the first one-shot I've written in a looong, long time! I've been so into multi-chapter stories lately, hehe. ^.^ Hey, just wanted to say a quick thanks again to purinpuff for letting me base this fic on her Midnight Mole fic, and I hope those of you that read this enjoyed it. =) It's shocking, isn't it, how I only implied their lovemaking and didn't write it out? Teehee, I'm such a pervert, but I do have my innocent saint moments too. Anyhow, I've got Part 30 of Sanguine Promise done, and when I get more reviews, I'll upload it, so readers out there that see this message, please go review if you want to see Part 30! :P My finger is itching to upload it.

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
